


Magnetic

by templefugate



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Rebellion-Verse, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka discovers something new about Kyoko while working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

Kyoko had never stood out in her school uniform, with no unusual features that tended to catch the eye. Like a detective scanning for clues, Sayaka ran her eyes over her, searching for what had never been seen before. They'd known each other for longer than she could count. Why then did the red-haired girl in front of her seem suddenly as unrecognizable as any stranger in the street?

Those muscles, which bulged with each movement of her lithe arms, were hard as rock. There was something magnetic about them, something that drew Sayaka's eyes to them and refused to let her look away.

They were not even noticeable in battle, even with her bare arms exposed. Yet Kyoko moved speedily when fighting, a mere blur in Sayaka's eyes. Of all her friends, Kyoko killed witches fastest.

Now, not even the clock was speeding forward. Sayaka, wide eyed, relished each flex of Kyoko's arms.

"You going to train or what?" Kyoko suddenly turned, eyes locking against her. Her arms stilled, the weight in her hand held up in mid-air.

Sayaka looked away, the magnetic force suddenly just as repellant as it once was attractive. The gym danced in front of her eyes, and only after blinking a few times did her vision clear.

Sayaka, red-faced, opened her mouth but just as soon closed it. It was as if the words, on the very tip of her tongue, had jumped into the surrounding air.

She turned and walked towards a nearby treadmill, careful to not so much as give Kyoko even the slightest parting glance.


End file.
